


The Boyband

by writer_rach



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: 52 Word Challenge, 52 Word Dare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: This is another 52 word dare work- a continuous gifting of works back and for the between me and Red_Crow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 52 word Mistakes





	The Boyband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/gifts).



“I am glad this all worked out,” Uhtred said, looking over his shoulder as he left his men behind in their shared room. They were all cuddled together, naked and filled in more ways than one, and Uhtred smirked back at them. “There is more than one way to please a Lord.”


End file.
